


31st.

by kazootooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazootooru/pseuds/kazootooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their friendship had extended from the beginning of High School, and the pair had never established their connections as being anything more than friends, despite their own developing feelings. Daichi and Sugawara had now begun their first year of college, and it turned out to be Daichi's roommate, Noya, to highlight the impending feelings that stood between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31st.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I apologise for my possible lack of talent or creativity in this piece, it is my first so I highly doubt that it is perfect, but by any means, please enjoy (if possible!).

Their friendship had extended from the beginning of High School, and the pair had never established their connections as being anything more than friends, despite their own developing feelings. Daichi and Sugawara had now begun their first year of college, and it turned out to be Daichi's roommate, Noya, to highlight the impending feelings that stood between the two. 

 

New Year's Eve.

Daichi stumbled through the door, gripping onto Suga’s hand and racing through a crowd of tipsy adolescents. It was 10pm and the party had newly started, so the location wasn’t too much of a wreck yet. 40 minutes had passed, whilst Noya eagerly approached the pair whilst downing yet another drink. A man with long chestnut hair that was secured into a bun reluctantly followed. He must have been Asahi - the boyfriend Noya had been babbling on about for all these months,

 

“Oi, follow me!” Noya yelled, ordering the three to follow his lead, which, little to Daichi’s surprise, lead to the kitchen where all of the drinks were located. Noya turned to the pair, then clung onto Asahi’s arm. There was a clear difference of height between them, as Noya was extremely small and Asahi was quite tall. “This is my boyfriend!” The small figure exclaimed, giggling slightly as he shifted towards him ever so slightly. “I apologise for him, but it’s nice to finally meet you both. I’m Asahi,” he greeted the two, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“So why aren’t you two dating?” Sugawara’s mouth gaped open in surprise.

“Noya, you can’t just-” 

“Oh, come on.” The lively guy pouted, detaching himself from Asahi’s arm then idly swaying forward, remaining at an uncomfortably close distance to both Daichi and Sugawara. 

“Um-” Suga attempted to interject, but Noya, clearly intoxicated, began to laugh and slung his arm over Sugawara.

“You’re gay, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?” Suga responded, raising an eyebrow but began to laugh lightly, feeling slightly tipsy himself.

“Straight people don’t flirt with their best friend.”

“I-I don’t flirt?” Daichi paused, taking another shot. He wasn’t ready for him to hear Suga say that he didn’t like him in that way. It would feel humiliating, or possibly devastating. He shook his head and walked away with a drink in his head. Maybe this one could clear his mind. He didn’t have time for feelings, it was new years, perhaps he could distance himself from Suga next year…

 

By the time it had reached the late hours of the night, progressing to very close to midnight, every person at the party was unbelievably wasted. Daichi’s confidence level went through the roof with every unit of alcohol that passed through his lips, and from Noya prep talking Daichi and convincing him that Suga loves him and likes him, although he hadn’t been able to obtain such information. It was his plan. What time was it now, how long was there? 11:56. There was time. Wait, Suga’s still in the bathroom?

 

The years of being athletic as the form of a volleyball player really paid off, he dashed up the stairs at an alarming rate. Panting slightly, he stood beside Suga in the line, who greeted him with the same warm welcoming smile. “Why are you still in line? We can’t miss the fireworks.” Suga chuckled. He could see the excitement in Daichi’s eyes. “Calm down, we have time.” 11:58. 

“No, we have to be there at 12!” He whined, dragging Suga by the hand. 

“Seriously, I need to pee!”

“Shhhhh…” Daichi paused at the bottom of the stairs, hushing his grey haired companion before they both began to laugh. 11:59. 

The music volume was lowered and the only sounds heard were the awkward shuffling of others and the chanting of the countdown. Daichi gasped, continuing to pull Suga through the house. 

“10… 9… 8…” 

“Come on Suga!” He made another wrong turn, and tried to make his way to the back garden, where the others were. 

“7… 6… 5... “

Hand in hand, they ran out to the garden, blending in with a huge crowd of drunk students.

“3... “ _Was he ready? Was he really brave enough to do this?_

“2…” _He didn’t want to ruin their friendship, of course…_

“1…” _But either way_ …

“Happy New Year!” _He was drunk enough to do anything right now…_

 

Daichi and Suga both gazed up at each other. Suga’s light brown eyes tore into him, he slid his hand to support Suga’s face and somehow, they both instinctively knew what was about to happen. Daichi pulled Sugawara closer to him and planted his lips onto his soft, unfamiliar lips. It was the only thing he’d done recently that had ever felt right, and it was almost as if he’d found the place he belong. 

 

New Year’s Day.

By the time Sugawara had managed to drift off to sleep, he had found himself shirtless and with a slumbering Daichi wrapped around his body. Suga checked his phone. 1:06pm. Aside from a throbbing headache and fear of ruining his friendship, he was okay. After all, there was nothing more comfortable than being cooped up in bed with your favourite person. The sun was peeking through the beige curtains, and he could hear vague mumbles from another room. Who’s house was he even in?

 

Daichi eventually woke up, but Suga was so afraid of confrontation that he’d already left the room since then. How could he just let his best friend slip away like that, over one stupid kiss? Prior to several minutes of exploring, he discovered that he was in Asahi’s house along with Noya, and joined them in the sitting area for what felt like hours of small talk. Daichi walked in, glowering. He sat beside Suga and spoke to the three, wrapping his arm around Sugawara as some sort of signal that everything was okay between the two, and suddenly it was if they both acknowledged the kiss and they sat beside each other for hours, hands held as a visual sign of the star of the new journey they'd begin to embark on together.


End file.
